1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible device and more specifically, a flexible device which provides a bending interaction guide corresponding to bending and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various types of display apparatuses have been developed. Specifically, display apparatuses such as televisions (TVs), personal computers (PC), lap-top computers, tablet PCs, cellular phones, or MP3 players are distributed and used by most families at home.
Recently, in order to meet user needs when the users request newer and a variety of functions, efforts are made to develop display apparatuses to be in a newer form. So-called, ‘next generation displays’ is one of such efforts.
There is a flexible display apparatus for example among the next generation displays. The flexible display apparatus indicates apparatus which has bending features.
The flexible display apparatus may be easily bent, which is different from related art display apparatuses. Accordingly, various input methods using bending features other than in the related art may be applied. When bending input methods are applied, a user can control operations of the apparatus by bending one part of the flexible display apparatus. For example, when a user bends an edge part, operation of turning a page into a next page can be performed.
Accordingly, in order to control the flexible display apparatus with a bending operation, a user has to be aware of the bending types and corresponding operations. However, when the user is a child or a senior who is not accustomed to inputting bending operations, the user may have difficulties in understanding the inputting methods. Further, when functions matched with various types of bending are provided, even a general user may have a problem in efficiently using the bending operations.
Therefore, a technology to use bending efficiently is necessary.